I, Destiny
by weixuan18
Summary: It has begun. A dangerous conspiracy spirals across the lands as he escapes. He needs a plan, he needs to run, he needs to protect his precious people, including the ones within the enemy ranks! It's one on one, him against destiny. :Hiatus:
1. The Escape

_**A/N: Lol, I'm starting a 3rd long fic, I know I know, but this one I promised a good friend of mine. This fic is dedicated to her and all you readers that have stayed with me so far. **_

_**I'm making this either a NaruSaku or a NaruOC or both. :P**_

_**But we'll see as we go along. This is my first try at making such an important OC. Kinda shaky and risky, but we'll see, lol.**_

_**The OC is sorta portrayed after my friend, not fully so, only certain parts. **_

_**Oh yeah, my friend's name is Krisk, so be sure to thank her if you ever meet her somehow, lol. **_

_**This fic is sorta AU and not really OOC, I can't explain, because it somewhat affects the past and the future. The present is a bit of both. You'll see. **_

_**So let's begin. Hope you enjoy it! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, never will.

* * *

**_

I, Destiny

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Escape……that is the only thing on his mind right now.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"GET HIM!"

Hatred, anger, disbelief have all been buried to the back of his head. Right now, none of them matter and will only serve to cloud his judgment.

He needed to get out of here, his home, his _supposed_ home……

He needed to get away from his friends……_ex-friends_……

The ANBU were on him, kunais raining down upon him, and it was only with a swift and timely execution of kage bunshin that allowed him to quickly change his direction and add a slight boost of speed to successfully dodge the attacks and obtain a greater lead.

It was chaos, for everyone was glaring at him in hatred, just like years before he became what he was today……only for a different reason……

It was a nightmare, for everything turned upside down in just one night, things he couldn't even believe himself that were currently forcing him to run like a refugee.

It was pandemonium, because the very ones that he trusted, were the very ones that caused this whole thing.

To be honest, he didn't blame them. If he had been one of them to see the mess left behind by the culprit, he would have given chase right away and asked questions later too.

The worst thing was……he can't prove that he's innocent……and he _doesn't _want to. There is something big going on here, something that could change the whole fate of Konoha and maybe even a few other major villages……and he was going to find out what it is.

He had to……for the sake of his friends……for the sake of_ her_……

Naruto gritted his teeth, he knew it was her. It _had_ to be. It was clearly her handiwork and right now, she was the only one with that kinda ability to take on a Sannin.

Besides, he had caught a slight glimmer of her silhouette that night, and those piercing gold eyes were proof enough. The way she looked at him……

The routine of an assassin……

Number one, blend in with your target's environment.

Number two, know his/her habits.

Number three, execute the deed without flaws. If succeeded, be sure to take out any witnesses in the next three days.

Naruto was a witness.

She knew him from head to toe, literally.

She knew every single one of his fighting style.

It was now the third day.

_Which means I'm in deep shit……_

He had to hand it to himself, to be able to withstand such excruciating pain from having to stare at your friends, seemingly emotionless and not answer a single one of their questions, _any_ question that could have easily proved his innocence.

The look on their face when he pleaded _guilty_ cannot be done justice by the mere use of words. The hurt, the pain, the utter _shock_ that he could have done something as cruel as that was evident in their expressions.

When faced with their roars of outrage, all he could do was laugh bitterly. _What else can I do?_

He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He spent the evening alone. He lives alone. No one knows what he does when, except of course a few of his close friends. Shikamaru was away on a mission that day and has yet to return.

Kiba was out on a field trip with Akamaru to gather some herbs, one of their usual outings. Shino was with him to see if there were any new specimens of insects.

Tenten and Ino were out on a shopping spree.

Chouji was having barbecue again.

Neji and Lee were sparring at the Hyuga Mansion, with Hanabi and Hinata sipping tea whilst pointing out flaws for them.

Sasuke was eating dinner at a local restaurant and just so happened to be absent.

Sakura was working overtime at the hospital, checking up on all the patients one more time and making sure they're getting the correct medication and treatment.

That was it. _No one_ knew where he was that night. Inoichi was called to enter his mind for information regarding the assassination, yet was unable to find anything, for Naruto has locked all vital information in Kyuubi's cage, yes, with the bijuu protecting it.

Over the years, Naruto has slowly learned the pros and cons of Kyuubi's chakra, and slowly allowed his body to adjust to the much increased intensity of his chakra if he were to 'borrow' some of his tenant's chakra.

He trained himself to handle that extra bit and more, he made a deal with the Kyuubi. Since they're both in this world, might as well cooperate. All of Naruto's secrets, he trusts Kyuubi and of course, Kyuubi's stuff he knows as well. Where's the catch for the demon you say?

It's pretty simple. Anyone that dares even ask about these stuff, Kyuubi can have some……"fun" with them. In Naruto's mind of course. But sometimes, extra killing intent does wonders.

He was alone that night……with no alibi……so technically, he could have made up anything, and got away with it! But no, he didn't, he pleaded guilty.

His friends couldn't believe it, they felt betrayed and yes technically, he did betray them. And to say it was for the greater good was kinda lame, so he couldn't be bothered explaining.

Something fishy has been going on for a while within Konoha's council and Naruto was determined to find out what is going on. And as much as he expected something drastic, he did not expect this, and once again, he was put on the defensive.

Jail, on a whole, sucks. Food sucks, water sucks, bores you to death, no space, shitty toilets. Pathetic, he might really have to talk to……oh right, he can't.

Throughout the two days in jail, he kept thinking of possible people involved with this, and sadly, anybody could be involved. He didn't want to suspect his friends, but well, _none of them have proper alibis too……_

It was a great blow to not only his ego, but his reputation. Naruto had tried so hard over the years to gain respect from the villagers, little by little, bit by bit. He was ANBU for one year, ANBU captain for one year, Hunter-nin for one, elite jounin for one, special jounin for one.

Twenty-one years old Uzumaki Naruto, nicknamed Shinku Arashi _(Crimson Storm)_ has a large amount of completed A and S rank missions under his belt, and has gained trust of almost every single shinobi he has worked with. He is one of the main reasons Sunagakure and Konohagakure continues to maintain a good alliance with both sides helping each other at times necessary.

Of course, he is also the reason why Akatsuki's plans have been continuously foiled. This has been ongoing battle for a long time, and the only notable victory against Akatsuki was the retrieval of Sasuke and the defeat of Orochimaru. And even now, though Naruto would never admit it, he was contemplating whether saving Sasuke was a good idea……

See, the arrogance and his cocky attitude only seemed to increase after Sasuke came back to Konoha. He was an unbearable nuisance at first, until Naruto confronted him and told him to knock it off. It wasn't pretty. Both fought, with Naruto winning. Naruto wasn't using his full strength but Sasuke didn't need to know that.

And from then on, he reined in his stuck-up smugness and not-so-humbly apologized to those he offended, but really, given his strength and place as the Uchiha heir, the others didn't dare go against him. With the council constantly babying him, tending to his every needs, pft, it's no wonder Sasuke gets an ego elevation.

Worst thing was, Sakura didn't seem all too happy either. She wasn't used to this Sasuke and often frowned at his antics. It often made him rethink his decision in getting his brother back……because this wasn't……the Sasuke before. It's as though he has changed into another person……

Yes, but that was to be expected as well he supposed. You can't expect him to not change a single bit when he was being trained by someone as psychotic as Orochimaru.

So bearing that thought in mind, Naruto didn't really think deeper about that. However, Naruto wasn't really sure what Sakura was relieved about, the fact that Sasuke is alive, or the fact that Sasuke is back.

Sakura's changed over the years, she has really matured into a respectable woman, thinking before acting and able to analyze any situation clearly first before taking the correct actions.

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were said to be the new generation of Sannin, however none of the three made any notion to support or refute this claim, so this has been passed off as a rumour.

Naruto sighed, _So I'm a traitor now……_

What really hit him hard was Sakura's last words to him as she opened the jail door for him, _I know you didn't do it……I know it……_

He was extremely moved and thankful that he still had one teammate he could risk to trust on an occasion like this. Sasuke however merely raised an eyebrow at his capture and there it was, that damnable smirk appeared. _He thinks he's superior, hmph, superior my ass……_

Naruto rolled his eyes as more ANBU surrounded him, "Jeez, don't you guys have anything better to do? I'm in a hurry here!"

The one wearing a cat mask merely shook her head, "We are to exterminate the thread on sight, forgive us……"

Boar roared, "Why ask for his forgiveness! This is a traitor we're tal……URGH!" In a flash Naruto has held him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, "Now you shut your big fat mouth up so no one _else_ would realize you're a pain."

Naruto ignored the looks of fear on that ANBU's face and proceeded on his way, readying a rasengan in his right hand.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! _(Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)_" was all he heard before he quickly dodged to the right, barely evading the ninjutsu.

"Hey, hey! Watch it!" yelled Naruto as he quickly increased his speed, rushing towards the village gates.

"Is this the best he can do? Get him men!" yelled what Naruto supposed was the ANBU 'captain'.

_I pity idiots……I really do._

Naruto maintained his speed, yet his left hand formed one hand seals, before blasting a Renkudan _(Air Crashing Missile)_ back at the group, forcing them to spread apart and giving another slight advantage in his escape.

The gates were coming up, he could see them big and clear. _Ah, the gates, never been more happy to see them._

All the konoha nin after him were surprised to see him so relaxed. There were at least fifty jounin right there, waiting for him to drop into their 'trap'. They knew this was the most likely escape route and set up an ambush here. And sure enough, here he came. But why did he seem so nonchalant?

Only those that have really worked with Naruto would know the reason for this. In a team, Naruto can be the most serious person ever, but when it's just himself or even when he's partnering with one of his best friends, he prefers to keep a calm and free attitude towards his situation so as to let his mind properly analyze any surprises that might come his way.

"Alright……time to rock! Fuuton Ougi: Tenrai Fuujin! _(Wind Element Master Arts: Divine Wind God)_" There it was, the technique he was renowned for, the second and enhanced version of the Hiraishin, wind elemental manipulation at its finest, the Tenrai Fuujin!

There was no sound, no signal, no nothing and he disappeared. It was a mere moment when everyone was prepared for him, and it was another when the front gates were totaled, blasted off their hinges in out hit, and finally, it was all over when Naruto's laughter was heard far, far away.

The sheer disbelief shown on their faces was expected, because Naruto rarely even used that jutsu unless one, the enemies are worth it, two, the numbers against them are overwhelming.

Asuma sighed, "He's got away. So _that_ is the Tenrai Fuujin."

The jounins gritted their teeth, "How could we have let the traitor get away?! This is just a re-repeat……"

They were silenced when Sakura arrived on scene, "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT. I DARE YOU!" Her anger was evident. How dare they compare Naruto to Orochimaru? Or even Sasuke?! Outrageous!

Koharu and Himura were some of the first in the council to arrive on scene. They were holding a quick meeting so as to decide what to do with the traitor and how to get some more information off him.

That was part of the reason why there were so little guards tonight. Most were guarding the politicians of the village. Sakura used this opportunity to let _him_ go, but of course, no one knew that. Ino made sure of it. She wasn't the chief of the interrogation department for nothing.

Koharu took one look at the damage and shook her head, "Looks like we should have listened to Danzo after all Himura, look where your hesitation got you."

The old man suddenly seemed so very tired, his defeated stance showed it all. He turned towards Asuma, "Did he _really_ escape by himself? Are there any eye witnesses?"

Before Asuma could even speak, Koharu interrupted, "Of course there weren't, we all know what he is famous for."

Himura chuckled bitterly, "Shinku Arashi……_Shinku Arashi……_"

Suddenly, a smug voice rang through the area, "Ah, so he did escape. Now my dear elders, looks like the worst case scenario has occurred after all." Those bandages, that cane, that annoying look on his face, here was the commander of Ne _(Root)_, Danzo.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "And what were you suggesting Danzo-_sama_? Trying to get him executed for something that isn't even proved?!"

Danzo slowly turned his gaze on her and everyone could feel the tension involved, "He himself pleaded guilty young lady. Do we need more proof?"

Said pink-haired kunoichi could only clench her fists as she glared at the Ne commander, her eyes filled with outrage and fury.

Koharu quickly stepped in before a fight broke out, she had experiences of Sakura's temper before and does not want more trouble that might divide the village further to occur, "Enough! We shall retreat to the chambers and think of a solution to this……threat……"

Danzo's gaze did not leave Sakura's for a single moment, his stoic voice replied, "I don't see the point of this council meeting then. It's clear enough. Uzumaki Naruto has betrayed us, betrayed Konoha! That alone is enough to give him an S-rank status……"

**SMASH!** Sakura's fist lodged itself firmly on the wall of the building beside her, "You cannot be serious……" Over these few days, distress, anger and the hurt caused by this event has put her at the limit. Her emerald orbs were blazing with fury, ready to wreck havoc on this worthless piece of crap.

She knew Naruto was innocent, because there was no way someone like him killed _her_. If Sakura were to name one person that she could put her entire faith in, it was Naruto. And yet he……

Danzo merely ignored her actions and turned to the two elders, "Now, I'm sure we've seen enough. Give the orders. And ANBU and Ne can get started. He is a highly dangerous threat that needs to be eliminated _immediately_! What else is there to think about?!"

Himura sighed, "Alright, do it. Uzumaki Naruto……is…hereby ranked as……a S-rank nukenin……to be killed……on sight."

"HAI!" in a flash, two teams of ANBU gave chase and one group of Ne followed them. An eerie smile slowly grew on Danzo's face, "Well then, I shall take my leave. I wish you luck in solving this……problem."

Sakura bit her lips, wanting to use the pain on her lips to snuff out the hatred in her heart. This……this monster! How dare he?!!! _Naruto……you better be safe……

* * *

_

_**In the forests……**_

Naruto didn't stop, his senses were screaming at him to be careful. He knew her ways, just like she knew his……

His eyes scanned the surroundings, not willing to let any detail pass him by. It was a great risk, and he might regret taking it later on……but right now……he had no choice.

He was sure that the last trick he pulled would have forced Konoha to brand him as a missing-nin. Naruto snorted, _From soon-to-be Rokudaime to nukenin in a mere ninety hours. I must be looking to make a record or something……_

Just then, he heard it. His feet instantly held onto the ground a tad longer, just to give an extra boost in the leap that was about to occur. His ankles cooperated with the balls of his feet, rotating slightly to the left, before the channelled chakra did its job.

In what seemed like one second, Naruto narrowly evaded a whole barrage of rock blasts, his back barely scraping the ground as he made full use of the kinetic energy in the leap. The moment he landed he took out a kunai to block the katana that was on its way to swipe his head from behind.

His eyes closed, his breathing slowed down slightly, his tone however, held hints of disappointment and misery. The assassin didn't speak, but continued to try and overpower him. To be honest, both of them knew that Naruto wasn't going to die here.

The blond sighed, before speaking softly, "Why…………Keina……?"

Her hand was shivering ever so slightly, her eyes were trying to find the hatred that was supposed to be there……her lips quivered……Her concentration was gone.

Naruto opened his eyes, before gradually turning his head. The assassin, Keina, gave a short gasp, before forcing the deadlock apart by deftly changing the direction of her chakra usage.

Those eyes……those golden eyes stared at him.

Was it anger? Was it despair?

Was it happiness? Was it joy?

Was it hate? Or was it love?

Only she would know……only she _could_ know……

She gulped, trying desperately to control her emotions that were about to crumble right before him.

Cerulean orbs gazed at her softly, not showing much emotion. His eyes revealed nothing, her eyes revealed everything.

Naruto sighed, "It was you……I knew it……"

The golden eyes widened, with fear growing by the second. Naruto stood there, arms crossed, his stance full of weaknesses, as though wanting her to take advantage of it, but she didn't dare……

She didn't dare!

The assassin bowed her head, a huge dilemma fighting a ferocious battle deep in her soul. Heart or mind, which to listen to?

The blond eyed her closely, "Kei-chan……"

"Don't call me that!"

Her whole body was shivering, it was a complicated situation. Her heart is contradicting her mind and to be honest, she knew what had to be done, but she can't…… _I just can't……_

She finally calmed herself down and returned to her usual calm appearance, that icy glare, that frown……How well he remembered them……

"Uzumaki……I have no orders to kill you……and you did not see me. Are we clear?"

It was but a whisper, yet every single word were like an arrow to his heart.

Naruto shook his head, before shrugging, "Oh well, if you want to do this all over again, be my guest……but Keina, what you're……"

"Silence! I don't need the likes of you to teach me what to do……" She seemed agitated, her mind repeating the same reason over and over again, forcing her to use hatred……use that little bit of fury left within her to give herself the strength to leave……

Naruto turned his head, before chakra quickly gathered in his hand, wind roared as he dashed through the air, charging right at the assassin. "Futon: Rasengan! _(Wind Element: Spiralling Sphere)_"

The female assassin gritted her teeth and waited for it, "Tekkai! _(Steel Body)_"

The rasengan hit her right on, grinding against her clothes, attempting to blast a hole through her petite torso……

The chakra slowly faded, as the hole did occur, but only on her ninja gear……not one line of injury appeared on her stomach……

She stared into his eyes, "Why? Why are you forcing me?"

Naruto laughed bitterly, "Because I am me……and I met you……and I owe you……"

* * *

_**Elsewhere……**_

_The war has begun……can we win? Or will we lose? There's no turning back……This……is the end……And hopefully, we can all live to see it. _

A white haired Sennin sat on his toad summon, Gamabunta, drinking sake out of his last bottle. His eyes were focused on the base ten kilometres ahead of him……right there on the other summit……

"**Oi, Jiraiya!**"

"Ah……my bad, I fazed out……now, let's get to business."

He stood up, flung the bottle away, and crossed his arms, "I will find you……Tsunade……I know you're not dead……"

"**Hang on to your socks!**" A mighty leap and they were off.

The sun was slowly setting in the west……

The information he received from his spies should help him clear his doubts……

According to Konoha, Tsunade-hime died in the night.

According to the ANBU, Godaime-Hokage was killed by Naruto……

According to Sakura, Danzo has something to do with this.

But according to his intuition……Tsunade is not dead……

_Not when she was just about to name Naruto as her successor……_

_Not when she hasn't seen Naruto get married……_

_Not when Naruto is involved in this……_

A confident smirk appeared on Jiraiya's face as he made his way towards the base, _I did train a monster……you guys chose the wrong person to mess with!

* * *

_

_**Ok, so many questions, so many answers. Lol, I know you guys have a lot to ask, because frankly, that's what the prologue is here for. :P**_

**_And yes, first chap is shorter than the others, so don't worry, they will increase in length as we go. 3_**

_**But yeah, that is the basic setting. This way of betrayal is a bit different than ones that I've read before where he comes back to take revenge and stuff. I want to try this way. Hopefully, it'll all turn out alright. XD**_

_**So please, comment, give me your thoughts and suggestions, for the first few chapters are the most important ones of all. They determine the story's success. **_

_**I hope you've enjoyed my first try at a suspense fic with an OC playing a major role. As always, I thank all my readers, including my friends that I have dedicated this fic to. **_


	2. Memories of the Past

_**A/N: Hey, hey! First chap took off pretty well it seems. XD**_

_**And finally I have some time to add a tad more information to your absolutely bemused minds, kukukukuku. Nah, joking, joking. **_

_**Loads of stuff needs to be answered and eventually will be as this fic progresses. This is an AU fic, and so some stuff might be different obviously, yet keep in mind that I try to keep their personalities the same and basically, this is a different version of the future of Naruto and co. **_

_**Anyways, let's just cut the talking and get on with it. Shall we? 3**_

_**Disclaimer: Me, own Naruto, pft, I wish……

* * *

**_

I, Destiny

Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

Repeated clashes, recurring flashes. The quiet woods almost came to life as the two seemed to be challenging one another not only in terms of skill, but wit as well.

Whenever she tried to leave the area, Naruto would instantly appear in front of her, effectively blocking her escape route. He wouldn't attack, merely weaving in and out of her Taijutsu, parrying if he needed to, yet after that initial Rasengan, he didn't go on the offense once.

Her gaze faltered slightly. _Why? Why won't he just leave me be?! _

She had no other way, Uzumaki Naruto was known for his stubbornness. Left with no choice, she stopped completely, eyeing him in hate surrounded by melancholy. "Uzumaki……"

Naruto sighed, _this shit is fucked up._ His eyes met hers, soft and tender as he tried to get through the cold unrelenting front she had put up. The only way to face a woman like this, was to keep your mouth _shut_. Let her do the talking, stare her to death if you will. As long as you get her to _start_ blabbering and ranting and whatever, you've just gotten hold of a lifeline……and Naruto is _determined_ to get that lifeline.

The Iwa kunoichi clenched her fist, her nails driving into her palm, as though willing the physical pain to erase her mental ones. Her mind was in disarray, _What to do? What to do?!_

Her golden orbs dimmed, _Kill him? _

It was the right thing to do……it was the right thing to do……it was the _fucking_ right thing to do!

_**Flashback……**_

"_You know what you have to do." Asked the Tsuchikage in absolute sternness. _

_Hate filled her entire being as she eyed the figure in front of her with contempt. Yet all she could do was bow her head, and reply like a good girl…… "Hai……"_

_And he would reply……just like he always did, in that goddamn sympathetic voice of his……with that fucking pity lacing his words, "You know it is the right thing to do……"_

_**End Flashback……**_

Her whole body shuddered as unpleasant memories assaulted her mind, she was panicking, she was hyperventilating, _Why? Why did I have to meet him?! HIM of all people……_

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she almost wanted to claw her heart out at the conflicting emotions that she was feeling right now, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

It was a yell of desperation, it was a yell of confusion. Only one person in this world could possibly understand what she must be going through right now. Maybe two, but the worst thing was……that one person……is standing right in front of her……without any expression on his face.

He just stood there, silent, waiting, and hushed. There was just a gentle aura around him, that made you _want _to get closer to him. This sense of security has protected her for so long……yet now it seemed like an intent that could easily pierce through the shabby mental shields she placed up in a hurry.

Naruto gave a quiet sigh, _At least she's got that out……_

He thought for a moment, before slowly walking towards her.

He took off his ANBU jacket, flung it onto a tree nearby.

He undid the shuriken pouch that was tied to his right knee, threw it behind him.

He removed the hidden scroll that held his prized weapon, his nodaichi, and placed it on the ground.

She didn't look at him once, yet each time the sounds of those things dropping chimed deeply in her heart. She didn't dare look up, she didn't want to see him……

Naruto removed his Konoha headband and stood before her. He lifted it and in one swift move, he placed the metal slab that had the leaf symbol on it gently on her right cheek.

Her defenses broke, that was it. She couldn't take it any longer. She dived into his waiting arms and cried out tears of regret and grief.

Naruto pulled her in for tight embrace, his hands caressing her hair tenderly, filled with the affection and care he had for her. He nuzzled her neck softly, as though to remind her……that the old days……haven't been forgotten.

_**Flashback……**_

"_You leaf scum! How dare you even enter my country?!" she had yelled with all the hatred she could muster. She was but a seventeen year old kunoichi. A jounin at that. She was one of the best Iwagakure had to offer, and yet she showed no arrogance. _

_Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at this less than welcoming declaration, "Hmm, well, let's see if your opinion will change if I do this." He removed the nodaichi from his back and threw it to Konohamaru. Then he removed his jounin jacket and shuriken pouch and last of all, his headband. _

_She cussed in slight embarrassment and charged at him with her katana ready, "What do you think you're doing?!"_

_Said blond merely evaded her attacks and one quick unexpected shunshin later, he held his leaf headband to her right cheek and had hugged her from behind. The words that he had whispered into her ears, remain deeply etched for the days that have yet to come. _

_She couldn't believe his speed and precision, and most of all, his arrogant…no, his absolute _cheek_ in attempting a stunt such as this……Everyone was shocked. Iwa's Reigou Hagane (Chilling Steel) bested by a _Konoha_ shinobi that easily?! _

_Maybe that was the day her fate changed. Maybe that was when her long frozen heart melted……_

_Maybe that was the day when she fell in love……_

"_Konoha says hello to you too. As for me……do I love your fragrance."_

_**End Flashback……**_

The sobs slowly calmed down, her shivering body sheltering within the warmth that he was providing. Naruto frowned slightly, before lifting her chin, "Keina…I need you to be honest with me……is it him?"

She flinched at the mention of that devil, and hesitated for a moment, "…………"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Where's Kiyoko?"

_Kiyoko………_

Instantly, she pushed herself away from Naruto, leaping back a few times, lips tightly closed. The worry in her eyes said it all.

The blond Jinchuuriki shook his head, eyes narrowing at the thought that just came into his mind, "Are you telling me that he……"

Keina didn't reply, her hands quickly formed five seals, "Doton: Doryudan! _(Earth Element: Earth Dragon Missile)_" And as the mud projectiles came crashing at Naruto, he had no choice but to dodge them, before blasting a Fuuton: Renkudan _(Wind Element: Air Crashing Missile)_ in her direction.

"Goddamnit Keina!" As suspected, she had disappeared from the spot. All he had seen was a glimpse of her flowing amber hair before she was gone.

_Argh, that no good son of a bitch! I shoulda known it was him! _

His fists clenched. It all became much clearer after this. This whole plot……this set-up……how long had he been planning it? And how long…...was this Tsunade fake?!

* * *

_**Back in Konoha……**_

Sakura almost wanted to bash her head on a wall repeatedly to get rid of this…this…_thing_……that was bothering her. She had been staring at the corpse of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama for at least three hours already, and yet she still could not find a flaw in her body.

Tsunade was killed by a katana slicing through her torso and some form of wind attack grinding through her lungs, cutting off her oxygen supply. And yes all the signs of injury are present……but there's something……_wrong_ about this corpse……

Good thing was, if Sakura could find that _something_, she could prove Naruto innocent.

Bad thing was, at the moment, it seemed to no avail.

She had thought that it was merely a passing idea, yet the more she went over it, the more suspicious it got. She had treated countless wounds from failed assassinations and had studied from tons of corpses that had numerous injuries on their torso.

The way 'Tsunade' died just seemed……unreal to be honest. The muscle structure looked similar, yet the hardness of the muscles differ slightly to what a dead human should have. The skin clung onto the flesh, not showing any signs of loosening. And the weirdest thing of all was the fact that 'Tsunade' had kept her _young_ thirty-year old appearance.

Technically, when all chakra fails to work, her facial and other body features would return to their 'old' stage. Yet somehow, faint chakra still seemed to surround her body even in death, and yet, the output amount was merely a tad bit higher than what normal humans would have.

When shinobi die, a light layer of chakra is emitted from their bodies for the first week before the trace completely disappears. The scientific theory was that as they die, the chakra system is in no way connected to the cardiovascular system. However, it is linked with the Central Nervous System (CNS), which controls the output of chakra.

The system shuts down in death, and hence the output is random. Chakra is the essence of life, where it supplies the muscles of humans with a larger amount of energy (ATP) in addition to the ones gained through food and respiration. So in theory, it should stop when the person dies.

However in reality, the chakra production does not stop _immediately_. It is merely greatly reduced to the point where only tiny bits are spouted at random occasions every now and then, chakra that are no use for any purpose whatsoever. The reason why ninja canines and other summons can track dead bodies is due to the odour of this chakra that they produce.

So why was it that this negligible bit of chakra that 'Tsunade' was producing enough to _maintain_ the 'young' appearance? Suspicious, definitely suspicious.

If only she had discovered these points sooner, she might have given a full medical report stating her doubts and claims and given her status as the new age of the Slug Sannin in Konoha, the council would find it hard to just ignore her.

But the emotional shock at that time was huge and the disbelief that _Naruto_ of all people killed her sensei was beyond her comprehension, thereby leading to the slight mistakes she made. And of course, the fools that call themselves doctors sent by the council instantly declared that she was murdered, and when twenty or so people that were supposed to be professionals at what they were doing declare something, people don't usually go against them.

But alas, they didn't think anyone would spot these flaws……and they had no idea that one Haruno Sakura, was not to be messed with……especially when it came to this……_touchy_ subject – Naruto.

_You better stay safe before I get to the bottom of this Naruto……or you will have a _lot_ of explaining to do……

* * *

_

_**Back with Naruto……**_

He shivered as a chilling sensation rushed down his spine. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He was now on his way out of Hi no Kuni _(Fire Country)_ to temporarily escape his pursuers that will no doubt soon catch up to him given the huge amount of time used in……meeting Keina.

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes as scenes of their past flashed across his mind. The way they met was peculiar to be truthful, and how they progressed from there was eventful and filled with what they call 'fun'.

_**Flashback……**_

"_You…as in the Godaime Hokage of Konoha……wants ME…the most hated guy there ever is in Iwa……to GO to Iwagakure……and meet with the Tsuchikage……" counted Naruto off his fingers as he stared blankly at the 'deluded' (at least in his opinion) Tsunade._

"_Now, now, it's not as bad as you make it sound." Smirked the slug mistress._

"_And pray tell, how bad does it sound in reality?" deadpanned Naruto._

"_Well, think of it this way, you're the only one that has the ability to get out of this alive." _

"_That is so reassuring……" replied Naruto dryly._

"_Good, good, it was meant to be so. Now, onto the people that you have to look out for." _

"_Oh goody, I have to _look out_ for people. This isn't a solo mission right?"_

"_No it isn't."_

"_Thank goodness."_

"_You will have your ANBU team escort you to Iwa, but then everything else depends on you."_

"……"

"_Hm?"_

"_How is that _not_ a solo mission?"_

"_What do you think the escorts are for?"_

"……"

"_Now, after you so _rudely_ interrupted me, we shall move onto the possible dangers you might face in Iwa. First up, of course, the Godaime Tsuchikage seems to despise us with a passion, but luckily, you're meeting with the Yondaime, who of course, participated in the war thirty years ago."_

"……_You're sending me to negotiate with the guy that fought my father thirty years ago. Who is coincidentally the guy that got his entire army decimated by my dad?" _

"_Yes. Now onto the next one."_

"……"

"_The ROCK in Iwa (Rokku Oni Chou Kentai, the equivalent of Konoha's ANBU, only more focused on destruction rather than assassination) have also been called back to Iwa just to await your glorious visit this time round, no doubt because of the _sincere_ welcome Godaime Tsuchikage has decided to give you."_

"………"

"_Ah yes, let's not forget the elite jounins that are situated on all the gate walls, all ready to lock in any intruder that might cause Iwagakure harm."_

"………"

"_And before I tell you of the last one, any thoughts so far?"_

"_Just one, if I may say so."_

"_Speak."_

"_Are you having fun being so cynical? Or are you actually being serious?"_

"_Half of each."_

"…………_how much sake did you drink?"_

"_That is none of your concern brat, now, back on topic."_

"……_I had no idea we were even on the topic to begin with."_

"_Right, an exceptional kunoichi that has earned herself quite a name in the ninja world, nicknamed the Reigou Hagane……Kurisawa Keina. Her Kekkei Genkai is one of the most annoying things ever to be seen on earth. And her fighting style too, this girl's a handful. Anyways, that's about it. Go get them tiger."_

"………"

"_What are you staring at me for?! Go! Shoo! Get out of my office!" _

_**End Flashback……**_

And so there it was. He got sent on this ridiculous mission, though he was pretty sure Tsunade smirked at him just before he left. It didn't feel good. It didn't feel good at all.

She is sending him of all people, into a territory that is hostile beyond imagination. Wonderful……NOT.

Everyone else seemed to think it was obvious why she was doing this. This was a test to see if he was ready to take on duties as a Hokage. This mission required not only diplomatic wit, S-rank leveled shinobi skills, careful planning and a certain charm that was definitely required.

And unfortunately for one Uzumaki Naruto, he was currently the only one available for this mission. Now he realized why Neji had rushed off on a mission just yesterday. That bloody no-good piece of……

He had tried to get Jiraiya to reason with Tsunade, saying that Shino would be a much better choice, seeing how he's such a calm and nice guy that no one could bring themselves to attack him. Of course, Jiraiya called bullshit on that.

In the end, Naruto went, along with Konohamaru as his temporary ANBU captain guard, and a few others including Inuzuka Kiba. The trip went fine and all, and after a week, they finally reached Iwa. And who do they meet first? A fine-looking girl who definitely looks like a kunoichi, hates Konoha to bits, can't wait to tear him to pieces, doesn't give him a chance to speak, a superb katana specialist and has golden eyes.

He did prove that he wasn't taking her seriously at all, and after teasing her about her alluring body scent, he shunshin-ed off immediately, knowing that he was already treading on dangerous grounds and being in enemy territory, pissing off their strongest kunoichi is hardly a good start to his mission.

Kiba was the only one to laugh at his antics, for the others were too busy covering up their chuckles, just in case Naruto got into "Oni-taichou" mode and force them to undergo that inhumane training course again.

And so he met up with Yondaime Tsuchikage. He was unexpectedly polite and they had a really decent chat. The old man had not mentioned one word about his father, for which he was extremely grateful. And it was then where Naruto had the feeling that this negotiation might succeed after all.

Iwa and Konoha aren't exactly on the best of terms, yet a certain missing-nin by the name of Deidara was the reason why those two villages are even in contact with one another.

As much as Iwa nins hate to admit it, Deidara had been repeatedly attacking Iwagakure along with several minions of his, in an attempt to force the Tsuchikage into joining the Akatsuki, and along with him, all five thousand of his shinobi. Naturally, Yondaime refused, and soon after, Hidan and Kakuzu joined him in the attacks.

Out of the five main villages, only Konoha had been the most successful in repelling these S-rank missing-nins, and so Tsuchikage had to make a decision. What's more, Amegakure had allowed any missing-nin to join them, and had since created a strong army, and had been fighting Iwagakure for a few months now. Akatsuki wanted the strategic location of Iwa, where it can then go on and attack other shinobi villages and eventually hunt out all the Jinchuuriki to accomplish their 'sacred' goal.

Yondaime Tsuchikage decided to make a temporary truce contract with Konoha, under one condition. An elite shinobi of Konoha had to help them in the capture of Deidara, and in return, Konoha gets the service of any one shinobi for any mission Konoha sends her on.

Naruto instantly agreed, to the slight surprise of the Yondaime Tsuchikage, seeing how he thought Naruto would at least consider the mission first, before deciding whether or not to accept it.

It was at that moment that Naruto realized why Tsunade sent him. Apart from Sasuke, he had the most encounters with that hated clay-bomb terrorist. And if this truce treaty actually succeeded, it could well mean one less enemy for the next five years!

So he agreed, and they got down to business. Naruto instantly spoke of all Deidara's battle techniques, his unique way of thinking, what kinds of clay bombs he had and anything else he could think of. The sly nukenin was indeed a handful, as the Tsuchikage stated after combining what information Iwa had with the stuff Naruto had provided.

It had taken them ten days to prepare for a possible assault on a base by Deidara. Naruto was there waiting for him. And it had shocked him to no end. He had _never_ imagined finding a smirking Kyuubi Jinchuuriki waiting for him there, along with _Iwa_ troops of all people.

Pein had counted on the hostility between Konoha and Iwa and ruled out the possibility of them helping each other. And yet, he miscalculated one thing. Politics could become extremely surprising, especially when one Uzumaki Naruto was involved.

The battle had been spectacular and with one well-timed diversion by Kurisawa Keina, Naruto had struck Deidara right on with a Odama Shippu Rasengan. The three hundred nukenins that he had brought with him were too decimated.

Not once had Iwa experienced such a great victory and almost everyone was impressed with the Rasengan Naruto produced. Deidara had been fooling Iwa for five years at least, using multiple tactics to arouse their suspicion, agitate them, divert them, and his movements and plans were all filled with such flawless execution that not once had Iwa been able to get them.

But this time, Naruto had carefully thought through the possible areas of attack after looking at Iwa's map, and decided that this particular base seemed to have the highest suspicion of being Deidara's new victim. His intuition proved right as a two-hundred elite jounin army was there along with Keina and Naruto, waiting in silence for Deidara to arrive.

Though there were some deaths and casualties, this was the first major victory they had in a long time. Naruto had been amazed at Keina's fighting style, direct, fast and strong. Lethal and deadly. Her kekkei genkai was what surprised him the most. The absolute defence: Tekkai. The absolute offence: Tekken. She is able to multiply the number of carbon atoms within her body and spread them evenly throughout the outer membranes of the cells. Then, the carbons from the structure equivalent to one almost like a diamond, and the hardness and toughness of the muscles increase to rival that of pure steel. Hence her nickname, Reigou Hagane.

And several days later, as the aftermath of the battles cleared, Yondaime Tsuchikage had reviewed his opinion of Konoha ninja slightly, clearing away the prejudices he had before, he actually welcomed Kiba and the others back into Iwa. Needless to say, his ANBU team was all staring at Naruto like he was a miracle-maker, which he was really.

He had agreed on his end of the deal, and now, Yondaime Tsuchikage was about to uphold his. Any one Iwa nin to assist Konoha for one year.

He picked Keina.

She agreed.

And that was how they met each other……and it had seemed like a whole new start……but who could have foreseen the chaos that lurked in the darkness……

Naruto's expression was grim. Enough reminiscing for now, it was time to make a move……_this just keeps getting worse and worse……_

Just as he was about to dash off, he spotted a small white blob hanging from the trunk of a tree.

His eyes widened slightly, before giving an exasperated sigh, "I'm in big trouble……"

* * *

_**With Keina……**_

She was moving at the fastest speed she could manage. Time was running out, and if she didn't get back in time……

_Kiyoko, please, please be alright……I can't lose you too!_

Flashes of the past streaked through her mind as she tried to dismiss her grief at running from Naruto like that. They've come a long way……and yet in the end, it seemed that it was all for naught……Iwa and Konoha……were they truly not meant to be?

_**Flashback……**_

"_Are you serious?!" cried Keina as Yondaime Tsuchikage announced the news to the elite jounin within the room._

_As expected, yells of outrage and disbelief followed her cry, making it all the more difficult to keep the situation under control. The good thing was the fact that Yondaime had never been known to make a wrong decision before, and so he still had a certain degree of credibility here, even if the plan was just……impossible!_

_He sighed, before shaking his head slightly, "I am absolutely serious. At this rate, Iwa will perish. Deidara knows us too well……and Iwa too well……his jutsu further enhances his ability to strike us where it hurts most, just like he did in the last few attacks. And to be honest……we dare not run the risk to subdue him in too large a number for fear he self-destructs and takes them all with him."_

_Yondaime rubbed his temples lightly, trying to ease the headache that was slowly surfacing again, "Akatsuki and Amegakure aren't easy foes at this stage, and with Deidara's help, we could well be defeated. That is why, we need someone to divert his attention and if possible, take his life." _

_A jounin spoke up, "But Akira-sama! Even so! Why…why must it be……"_

"_It has to be them, because they have been the only village to successfully ward out both Amegakure _and_ Akatsuki. Their strength is proven and their skills are superior. They have a brilliant strategist and with both Jiraiya and Tsunade guarding them, along with the Neo-sannin, they have come out on top of this war."_

_Silence……before Keina spoke up, "So……who might they send?"_

_Yondaime cupped his forehead, before a bitterness could be seen in his gaze, "Shinku Arashi……Uzumaki Naruto!" _

"_WHAT?!" roared the entire room as they couldn't believe their ears. The infamous second coming of the 'Yellow Flash' coming to aid them! _

"_I strongly advise you to reconsider Tsuchikage-sama! Please! For the sake of our dignity, for the sake of our pride!" _

_In a burst of anger Yondaime abruptly stood up, his eyes filled with disappointment and a silent fury that many have learnt not to test, "Even now……even when half the country is dying off because of us……even when help is just an inch from us……you would rather sacrifice the lives of the innocent rather than your pride?!" _

_A guilty silence filled the air as many of the jounin bowed their heads. Keina bit her lips, she had heard of the 'notorious' Shinku Arashi, said to be one of the strongest warrior alive, excels in Fuin jutsu and ninjutsu, with taijutsu following closely behind. Not one to bother with genjutsu, his ways of countering them were extremely successful and has more than once defeated Itachi's Tsukiyomi. _

_His variations of the 'sacred' technique Rasengan and his very own version of the Hiraishin no jutsu shocked the world when he participated in the war a year ago. The battlefield was filled with blood and death of the enemy and not one piece of land was left intact as he plowed through the enemy ranks, hence the nickname, Crimson Storm. _

"_Tsuchikage-sama……I…volunteer." _

_Numerous eyes widened at her declaration, unable to believe that the proud Kurisawa would volunteer for something as 'disgraceful' as this. _

_Yondaime however, gave her a small smile, "Very well." _

_**End Flashback……**_

Keina could never forget the melancholy and sorrow that were present in his eyes that day. How difficult must it be for a Kage to lay down his dignity and seek a truce with another shinobi village that had been his enemy for more than twenty years?

Could anyone ever realize the true pain and distress behind the Kage? Are they really forgotten so easily at death? Or was it just Iwagakure that had already fallen within the clutches of _him_.

She clenched her fists, her mind remembering the times _he_ had insulted and threatened her with the most despicable methods ever to be seen, and yet everyone knows him as the leader of the country.

A silent fury stirred within her as she increased her speed, _One day…one day……_he_ will die!

* * *

_

_**With Jiraiya……**_

"Oh dear, it seems I'm a little over the top of my head……" muttered Jiraiya as he looked around the dark corners of this……jail place he's at. It wasn't even a jail really, just numerous broken down cells with guards patrolling every now and then.

Of course, they were no match for him and got silenced in a minute.

"So she's not here……hmmm……" He slowly walked a few steps forward, before grabbing onto one of the guards, "Pray tell, who is currently…residing here?"

His palm pressed against the back of the man's skull, ready to send a burst of chakra right through it if he yelled.

The guard gulped and shakily stuttered, "I…I…don't…k-know……"

"Oh? You don't huh……" He slammed his left fist into the wall beside him, creating a hole that seemed to be neatly cut out.

The guard's eyes widened at the precision, timing and control of chakra usage required for this feat, and quickly blabbered, "W-wait! I…I k-k-know!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Then talk! Stop whimpering, jeez."

"There is only…only one…one prisoner here……sh-she's from…I-I……"

"Do tell."

"I-Iwa! Iwagakure!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I-I-I d-don't know! She's a Chuunin, that's all I……" One chakra burst later, he was dead.

Jiraiya stared at the body coldly, "It's all that you need to say." He could already guess who was in there, and well, he wasn't pleased. Things just got _a lot_ more complicated.

And before he moved another step, a deathly calm voice spoke out from the darkness, "Jiraiya-san, we have orders to subdue you……"

His eyes widened at that, before narrowing dangerously, "And what makes you think you can carry out that order……Uchiha Itachi!"

"Yare, yare, Jiraiya-san, there is no need to be so angry!" Kisame appeared beside his partner, Samehada ready for action.

The toad sennin gritted his teeth as he took a step back. Taking on these two would take some time……something he didn't really have at the moment if he wanted to get that girl.

_Ah heck, bring it._ No extra words were spoken before he burst into action, deciding to get it over with quickly and seek a way to escape from this bloody place.

Elsewhere within a cell, a girl with dark chocolate coloured hair couldn't stop shivering against the cold that was surrounding her.

_Ne-chan……Ni-san……where are you?

* * *

_

_**Ok, that's done, YAY! XDDD**_

_**Lol, sorry, that did take quite a while, so you can clearly see that I'm more than pleased to have finished this. Anyway, I've introduced a few more characters and given slightly more background, hopefully, it all makes sense, and if it doesn't, it will in the future.**_

_**Who's 'he'? I can't tell.**_

_**Who's 'the girl'? Guess. :P**_

_**Where's Tsunade? Dunnoe. XD**_

_**What's Naruto gonna do? You find out by reading the next chap.**_

_**And there we have it, hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I did. See ya next time!! 3**_


	3. Allies and Enemies

_**A/N: Hmm, the significant decrease in reviews is slightly worrying, but I reckon it's my fault for not updating fast enough, so hopefully, this one would be able to attract all you guys back. XD**_

_**Anyways, the mystery shall slowly unravel itself and hopefully in the end, it'll all make sense. This fic is rated M not only for swearing, or possible sexual scenes, but of certain violence and gore that might appear. **_

_**And as I know you guys are 'dying' to know what happens next, and so let's cut all these off and move on. Please enjoy chp 3 of I, Destiny. 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Keina……and Kiyoko…well not who they represent… --…sigh, so I own nothing in the end……yes, not even Naruto…DX **_

****

I, Destiny

Chapter 3: Allies and Enemies

"To think…I am able to attract such attention……" muttered Naruto as he looked around him.

No less than fifty ninjas surrounded him, their expressions filled with fury and rage at the nonchalant attitude they were currently receiving from Naruto. They were all highly respected Jonin from one of the five main shinobi villages, and to think this…this _punk_ had the gall to treat them so lightly. 

However, they knew better than to underestimate him too much, he was after all, the Shinku Arashi. Yet, judging from the sweat dripping off his cheeks, the definite sounds of his ragged breathing, the slight fatigue shown in his posture, there was no doubt that after being on the fun for five continuous days, Uzumaki Naruto was exhausted.

The leader of this group narrowed his eyes and wondered what action he should take next. A straight on finish or a slow torturous death? This…this _demon_ was responsible for the lives of many people, all over the world. A renowned shinobi, a fearsome man, yet, one that should have deserved respect. 

But no way in hell, was he getting that today. He was going down, right here, right now. And so, without another doubt, he yelled, "Now!" 

Jutsu, weapons, projectiles instantly rained down on the Jinchuuriki as he merely stood there, as though ignoring all the dangers that were on a one-way crash course to kill him. 

The leader's eyes widened in shock as a gust of wind enveloped Naruto, before blasting out in all directions, rendering the attacks useless. And before he knew it, it was over. 

A small voice, much like a whisper mumbled in his ears, the words of goodbye, the sight of Death, has never come so quick before……

"Futon: Shisengan! _(Wind Element: Spiraling Finger Bullet)_" Chakra formed before them, visible to the naked eye, woven into small spheres on each finger, before blasted off with intense force, striking its opponents right in their vital points. 

Instant kill. And amidst the utter silence that followed this feat, to the utmost horrors of these 'assassins', Uzumaki Naruto _grinned_. 

* * *

_**Elsewhere……**_

It was a quiet day, a cool temperature and a breezy atmosphere, what a wonderful time to be out by the lake, lazing around with a senbon in your mouth? 

That is, until a certain blond emerged from the shadows and jumped right into the water, causing quite a huge wave to be formed, resulting in some unwanted splashes. 

"Uh huh, nice to see you too Uzumaki." 

Naruto didn't reply for a few seconds, intent on washing himself clean before surfacing, "Yo. I knocked on the door for ages, but no one answered, so I thought I would just go in." 

The blond leapt out of the lake and landed gracefully on the grass, his eyes closed, "Whew! That felt _good_. I haven't had a bath in five days." 

"……"

"Hey, don't look so annoyed."

"I beg to differ."

"Whatever suits you…"

"So pray tell, why have you decided to 'grace' me with your presence?"

"I ran into some problems."

"That simple?"

"Not really."

"Mind explaining?"

"Probably…" 

Naruto formed a half-seal, and with a surge of wind-natured chakra, he was rid of all the extra moisture on his body, "Alright, I'm done." 

"I can see that……"

The blond sighed, "Come on Ryosuke, no need to be so cynical now eh?" 

Aged twenty-three, he was six feet one in height, about as tall as Naruto, with messed-up azure hair forming random spikes all over his head. He had piercing amber eyes with gray eyebrows lining them, giving him a cool, mature image. The diagonal scar across his left cheek strikes out in his otherwise calm facial features, as though emphasizing the rough side of his nature, and perhaps acts as a souvenir of a battle he shall never forget. 

"Keh, easy for you to say. Every time you seek my help, I always get involved in some sort of random danger. Do forgive me for being skeptical to your otherwise insane motives……" 

He wore a black undershirt, with an unbuttoned navy-blue jacket over it. A duel belt was fastened to his dark leather pants, and his hands were decorated with fingerless gloves, followed by a black wristband on his right arm. The black shinobi sandals were slightly different from the usual blue ones where they had more elasticity. His costume perfectly emphasized on his personality, somewhat laid back, yet energetic when need be. 

"Sarcasm isn't exactly what I want from you." Mumbled Naruto.

"And until you explain why the _heck_ you are in Kiri when you have just _assassinated_ your Godaime Hokage, and most importantly, why you are at _my_ place, that is all you're gonna get from me." 

Naruto couldn't help but sigh deeply, "So you do know."

"Indeed."

"Well…is there any need for me to explain?"

Ryosuke rolled his eyes and gave a short grunt, "Don't give me that fake self-pity look, I know it isn't you. What I want to know is……how deeply in trouble are you…and of course, what kind of mess am I getting myself into?"

Naruto frowned slightly, thinking of his current predictions and theories of the possible events that might follow, replied hesitantly, "I can't be certain. All I can give you is the fact that the chances of survival do seem pretty grim at this moment……but once we control the tide of this war, we should be on the winning end, with a slight advantage."

The raven haired nin shook his head in exasperation, "And Akatsuki?" 

"Yeah, they're still after me, though……I don't really seem like the priority for them now……"

Ryosuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Lately, there seem to be no news of them. And before I left, the ANBU had clearly told me that they had no leads on them…though they could be lying to me, I am prepared to assume that Akatsuki is on a search once again, but for the lower tailed demons first." 

"Well, as long as they don't get in the way for now. So……" He promptly got up from his spot and grinned, "Where to?" 

Naruto didn't seem surprised in the least, "Suna. We need to warn Gaara. And of course, _reassure_ him that I am definitely not the 'assassin'." 

"More like telling him to threaten the council to shut the fuck up."

Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't be so crude, but yes, that is the ultimate objective." 

"Keh, devious as always Uzumaki."

"You aren't one to talk Ukita." 

Ryosuke merely shrugged at his remark and began walking towards his hut, "How long till we leave?" 

"As soon as possible." Replied Naruto, his face filled with a slight guilt. 

The aqua-haired shinobi took no heed of his expression and walked on, "Well then……" He formed a few half seals, before muttering under his breath, "Suiton: Mizu Houdan! _(Water Element: Water Cannon Missile)"_

The gigantic burst of water blasted the small wooden hut to pieces in seconds, yet lying amidst the wreckage was a three feet long blade made of pure silver. There was a spike at the upper base with a notch, followed by several delicate serrations that lead the back edge of the blade to the spike. The cerulean tint carved into the wave-like features pulsed mildly as Ryosuke held the blade by its handle, which protruded from a golden dragon's mouth made out of steel. 

Naruto chuckled as he eyed the Daito _(Great Sword)_, "You're keeping in good shape."

Ryosuke nodded, the pride evident on his face, "Yep, my baby's always ready for battle." He lodged the blade horizontally onto his waist, fastened onto his belt, before turning back to Naruto, "Well then, after you oh high and mighty _Arashi_." 

The current Konoha missing nin rolled his eyes, "You just _have_ to mock my nickname don't you?" With a high leap, he was off.

Ryosuke followed right behind him, smirking all the while, "Hey, you need to loosen up. And my cynicism just might be the thing for you……"

"Thanks…but no thanks."

"Hm…pity." 

And before long, they were out of Mizu no Kuni. 

* * *

_**With Sakura……**_

"What is the meaning of this!" roared a very displeased Sannin. She could not believe what the council had just said. It was absolutely infuriating that they could even come up with something that was this despicable.

"So you are saying that we should ally ourselves with Kumo and Iwa in their pursuit of Naruto! What on earth are you thinking!"

"Mind your language Haruno! Do not forget who you're speaking to…"

"I know damn well who I'm speaking to, so you had better shut the fuck up." Her emerald orbs were blazing with fury, unable to comprehend just why this freaking council was even formed in the first place. 

Koharu sighed, "Sakura, please, this is for the best…"

"Best? Best for what? For Konoha's prosperity! You bastards chased away Naruto before a thorough investigation could be carried out! And now when I'm almost onto something, you order me to _stop_ my medical duties and join the hunter-nin? Are you going senile!" Her rage was clearly evident, and given her current status in Konoha, and her power, both physically and politically, the council did fear her to a certain extent.

Several of the civilian council members were already on the verge of fainting from the killing intent Sakura was releasing. 

The clan leaders remained silent on this matter, for once, not even Hyuga Hiashi agreed with the council on this matter. He had changed a lot since that fateful day, where he was able to explain the truth behind his brother's death, and by seeing Hinata grow confidence and strength slowly, even under his harsh treatment, he slowly began to change his attitude. And the main catalyst for this? One Uzumaki Naruto was responsible. 

The frown present on his face clearly showed his dissatisfaction with the council's decisions, yet he is unable to overrule them, seeing how Koharu and Himura were holding most of the political power. 

Danzo was the next to rebut her exclamations, "I see no reason for your rage. The Uzumaki was trialed and he himself pleaded guilty. Furthermore, he broke out of jail and crippled countless Konoha shinobi on the way. This is a good opportunity to capture him and gain the favour of two villages that have been at loggerheads with us for quite some time." 

Sakura was bristling with anger at this point, "And do you not find it the least bit curious that the Naruto we know would just keep quiet about such a huge event? Everyone knows of his relationship with Tsunade. They're practically mother and son for crying out loud. What motive would he have? What could he possibly gain from this?"

Silence echoed through the room, before a cold indifferent voice spoke up, "Sakura, has it ever crossed you mind that it could have been the Kyuubi that did this?"

She spun around instantly, her eyes narrowing on the speaker that made this outrageous comment. The pink haired kunoichi almost snarled as she saw the Uchiha's arrogant smirk plastered on his face, as though his comment would seal the deal. 

Fuck no.

"Oh? Are you insinuating that the seal made by Yondaime, a genius in the art of Fuin jutsu, and subsequently strengthened by Jiraiya-sama, one of the most renowned Seal masters ever to grace Konoha, could possibly break just like that? I suggest you reconsider your comments before spouting nonsense Sasuke." 

She was hoping her retort would at least get the ever so prideful Uchiha somewhat embarrassed, yet what she got surprised her, when Sasuke calmly replied in a sickly tone, "I made no such claim. _However_, has it never occurred to _you_, Sakura, that Uzumaki is not only the _son_ of the Yondaime, but _also_ the _disciple _of Jiraiya. Surely, he could break the seal anytime he wanted……"

Outraged cries filled the room as many of the civilian council members instantly started yelling about how the demon should be extinguished immediately. Many of the shinobi council were absolutely appalled at the theory provided by the Uchiha. Did he have no faith in his ex-teammate at all? 

Sakura was fighting to keep her anger under control, lest she _accidentally_ murdered a certain bastard seated before her. Her voice was quavering, her fury evident in her expression, the sheer disbelief that Sasuke would actually strike that low……

"And what, may I ask; would he gain from that act?" 

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "To gain power of course, how else did he defeat an Akatsuki member with such ease?" 

That was it. That was all she could take, without another moment's hesitation, Sakura dashed towards the Uchiha and struck a devastating blow to the spot where he was a second ago, "You scum!" 

Said Uchiha eyed her deviously, "Ah, so I was right in my theory eh Sakura? Why else would you get so worked up?" His tactic was to humiliate Naruto right in front of everyone, to the point where Sakura messed up her approach and soon, the decision for Naruto to be assassinated would be final. 

Yet, to his slight surprise, Sakura merely glared at him, righteous fury flowing in her chakra as she unconsciously yelled out her next words, "That's all that is to you, isn't it! Power! Power this, power that! I cannot believe that you would fall so low Uchiha. To think that your puny brain cannot even register the fact that one of the elite defeated you in a battle, and that your fucking pride had to make up pathetic excuses to cover your useless skills so that you can maintain your high and mighty status. Well let me tell you something, you can take all your comments and shove them up your ass."

Sakura ignored the furious expression evident on Sasuke's face and went on, "You say that Naruto _deliberately_ broke the seal to fight Itachi? I'm pretty sure that there were no signs of red chakra when Naruto fought Itachi to a standstill last time. The battle ended with Naruto barely defeating Tsukuyomi and hitting Itachi with a Rasenshuriken. Hence, your statements are proved _false_. Besides, we all know that the only shinobi shameless enough to bow down to a bastard pedophile just for the sake of power was you Uchiha-san."

Sakura then turned and stared an infuriated Sasuke right in the eye, "Well, let me tell you something. Uzumaki Naruto is, and forever will be, a stronger person than you." 

A flash of movements later, Sakura appeared back in the middle of the room, her stance relaxed and composed, whereas a snarling Sasuke could be seen bashed into a hole on the wall, "I think you forgot who I am. I, who was your teammate for your genin cell. I, who have the same title as you, a Sannin. I, who is reputed to be the _second_ strongest of the three of us. I, who is _immune_ to your genjutsu. And I, who is capable of crushing every single bone in your body if I wish so. Are we clear Uchiha?" 

Sasuke glared at her venomously, "We'll see Sakura, we'll see. You go on protecting your precious demon, and I'll make sure you get kicked out of this village." His cursed seal pulsed and seemed to break free of the suppression seal placed on him by both Naruto and Jiraiya, yet after a while, it grew silent once again. 

Sakura challenged his gaze and dismissed his scathing remark, "Bring it." 

She then turned back to the council, "I'm sure you know where I'm standing in all this. I warn you, council of Konoha. I am a Sannin, and in no way am I obliged to listen to your pathetic whining and bitching. I don't give a flying fuck about your pride, in fact, I would love to crush them."

She walked towards the door, with her back to them, her voice deathly silent, "I shall now return to my research, and if I find _anyone_ trying to disrupt my investigation, or sabotage the evidence, I _will_ kill him. You can try my threats if you dare, but I would suggest you think otherwise, because for all that you know, I too might just up and leave this village once and for all." Her tone held steel and the power she just demonstrated was proof that she could back up her warnings. 

Sakura took one last scathing glance at Uchiha, a quick nod of thanks to the clan heads that stayed silent for her sake, and left the council room. Her steps reverberated through the tension in the atmosphere, as the elders of the council all fidgeted nervously, angry at Sakura's gall to challenge their authority, fearful of Sakura's abilities and importance to the village, and most of all, her strength as a kunoichi. 

"Well, I believe there is no point in staying here after all this ruckus. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave." Inuzuka Tsume stood up and with a definite smirk on her face, she too left the room.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio shared a knowing look, before leaving silently, though the light smiles on their faces showed their thoughts on this matter. 

Hyuga Hiashi looked around the council, finally settling his gaze on Koharu and Himura, his displease clearly sent across to them, before he got up and took his leave, followed by Aburame Shibi. 

The other clan heads, including the jonin that were asked to join this meeting left too, without any hesitation. It was clear that the council had lost this battle. Himura sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. This was definitely not what he needed. Yet Danzo had laid down predictions that if the matter is not resolved, Konoha _could_ be on the receiving end of multiple attacks. And that would _not_ be a good situation. Not when there isn't any active Hokage within Konoha. 

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he clutched his right shoulder, _You shall pay Sakura! If it weren't for this stupid seal restricting my power and reflexes, do you even _think_ you can escape my genjutsu! Soon…soon all shall be as they were…and you shall regret humiliating me! _

_**In Iwagakure……**_

A dark figure sat behind his chair, his posture calm, his expression cold and bitter. The game was making progress, and this time..._this_ time…he will make sure it succeeds. Gone were the times when Iwa would always be recognized as the helpless weak little village. Gone were the days when people of Tsuchi no Kuni have to respect Hi no Kuni. 

It was time, to conquer, to fight. The first piece had already been moved, now all he had to do…was wait and collect the spoils.

There is nothing better than to create chaos and confusion amongst your enemies, and watch them drown in self-misery and unneeded panic. 

A series of soft knocks was heard on the door. 

He tilted his head slightly, a cruel smile slowly emerging on his lips, "Come in…"

* * *

_**With Keina……**_

She hated this place, the dreaded confrontation that was bound to take place. She hated him, for what he was, for what he did. He thrived on power, he thirsted for power. 

Keina took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. She hadn't been back in Iwa for a few weeks now, and as much as she hated to admit it, she had no intention of staying longer than she needed here in her homeland. The entire place reeked of corruption, and no where was safe anymore. The citizens are constantly bullied by the shinobi when they felt like it. Kids forced to become ninjas at a young age, at least two or three years younger than they should. All these resulted from the policies implemented by the Godaime Tsuchikage. That bastard, that _scum_. 

"Come in." 

His voice was deadly quiet, almost like a snake hissing its displeasure at the newcomer. She cautiously stepped into the room, closing the door behind her lightly. She bit her lips hard, trying to control the rage that was threatening to erupt within her. The mere sight of that…that _monster_ sitting in _that_ chair……

"And how did the mission go Keina? I assume it was completed rather smoothly?" 

"…Hai……" She despised his arrogance, that calm condescending nature of his that seemed to mock anyone that stood before him. 

"So why was your arrival delayed?" 

Keina's eyes widened, her golden pupils trembling slightly. _He knew……_

She gulped as those hateful red eyes stared at her emotionlessly, as though looking right through her soul, daring her to tell a lie……daring her to challenge his might……

The Iwa kunoichi turned her head slightly, before replying quietly, "I ran into a Konoha shinobi on the way back. The battle took longer than I expected." 

The figure studied her slowly, "And who might that someone be?"

Keina clenched her fists tightly, forcing herself to meet his gaze, "Uzumaki…Naruto…" 

"Why did you not kill him?"

"I was unable to."

"Lies, given your abilities and bloodline, you could have taken him by surprise had you wanted to…"

"……"

"So it all comes down to this again doesn't it Keina…You don't want to…hm?" 

"I do not know what you're talking about." 

"Oh, I'm sure you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Your lover, your precious demon, your pathetic peace hoper! That vermin! You dare place him before the priority of the mission?" 

Keina instantly lashed out, "My mission was completed in the time limit given, without my trace being found out."

"Yet he was able to find you."

"……He is marked as a missing-nin, he does not count."

"Oh, so now you want to argue on technical terms hm? Dear, dear, just as stubborn as her uncle, perhaps a little punishment will cure your insolence?" 

Before she could even react, the figure had slammed her into the wall, rock-hard bindings protruded from the ground and tied themselves to her limbs, preventing any chance of escape. 

Keina could barely suppress the pain that coursed through her body as the figure drove a kunai into her left arm, "Speak fool! Where is he!" 

A twist was administered and the pain increased tenfold. The chocolate haired kunoichi let out a cry of agony as the figure rammed five kunai into her torso, all evading the vital points by a mere milimetre. 

"Do not think for a second, that silence can save you. I am not like your uncle Kurisawa. I do not tolerate failures. Now speak! Where is he!" The handles of the kunai were punched on, driving it up to the hilt into Keina's body, eliciting a tortured scream from her. 

"I…I don't know…" 

"Hm, we'll see how long this takes Keina. Your previous record was five hours…this time……" He formed a few half-seals, ropes made of rocks strangled her throat, tightening by the second. 

She struggled against the bindings but to no avail, as the figure took on an almost bored expression, "Well, well, let's begin with the usual. Physical, then mental…and if that's not enough, we could always revert to sexual assaults. It worked pretty well last time……"

Keina let loose a surge of chakra, blasting off the rock at her throat, before gasping for breath, her eyes glaring spitefully at him, "YOU BASTARD! ONE DAY! I WILL TEAR YOU TO BITS!" 

He merely smirked and formed a chakra scalpel, "I shall patiently await that day…but now, let's see how you feel to have your muscles sliced up…piece by piece…"

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

He quickened his pace once again, a feeling of unease slowly creeping into his mind. _Keina? Could it be……_

Ryosuke seemed to have caught on to his thoughts, "You sure she's okay? This is the Godaime Tsuchikage we're talking about. Ex-Interrogation master. One rumoured to be even more cruel and merciless than certain S-rank missing-nin."

Naruto gave a deep sigh, "That's one of my main worries; I do not have enough information to at least tell me what is going on in Iwa."

The cerulean-haired Kiri nin had a grim expression on his face, his eyebrows furrowed, "Well, I think at Suna, we should split up. A trip to Iwa might seem necessary if that is the case……"

"My thoughts exactly. I would never…trust Keina with a lowlife that takes pleasure in seeing others suffer…not restricted by any morals where he uses any way possible to totally and completely break down his opponent……"

Ryosuke nodded, "In Iwa, they say the screams in his office reverberate around the whole village, haunting the villagers at night. And more often than not…the victims are of jonin rank or above……"

Just then, a slight rustle of leaves before them got their attention, and using their highly trained reflexes, both dodged the assaulting shuriken rather easily, landing onto the ground. 

In an instant, twenty or so Ne members surrounded the two, silently standing there, with their killing intent suppressed to an almost undetectable level. They were definitely skilled assassins. Naruto cussed and glanced towards Ryosuke, whose hand was already resting on his blade.

The aqua haired shinobi merely nudged his head towards their original route, "Go on, I'll take care of the pests." 

A definite tensing of stances was felt and the killing intent slowly increased by the second. Naruto chuckled for a bit, before giving a quick nod, "Don't waste too much time." 

And as a huge gust of wind picked up around him, he disappeared, all the Ne members could sense was a force so quick none could actually feel its motion as it passed them. Was this the legendary Tenrai Fuujin? 

"Oi, oi, where are you guys looking?" Without another word, he charged, daito in his hand, horizontal slices, followed by a series of slashes ending with a swift uppercut made sure that at least two Ne members were down for the count. 

He seemed totally relaxed, bored even at the skill level he was facing, "Oh please, surely this isn't the best you can do? Looks like I don't even have to use my full strength against you guys…"

He parried an attack from the left, took a few steps backwards, before clashing head on with at least five kunai, "Ho, so you _do_ have some skill after all." 

The Ne commander for this mission was quickly running all the possible shinobi that might fit the description of this current one that they were fighting. His weapon was peculiar and unique, to say the least, and yet…

"Suiton: Teppou Dama! _(Water Element: Jade Water Blasts)_" To the Ne shinobi's immense surprise, water molecules congregated on his left hand, before forming huge spheres of water, launching themselves at the enemy, four or five shots in a row. 

Such manipulation of water jutsu was literally unheard of, even the current Mizukage might not be able to manage such a feat. Unless…the Ne commander's eyes widened, "This guy……no way…RETREAT!" 

However, the Kiri nin did not give them that chance, "Too late." The handle of the Daito suddenly elongated as Ryosuke commanded his chakra to release the mechanics within his weapon. A three feet titanium pole now took the place of the tiny handle before, and the whole length of the weapon just increased two fold. 

His amber eyes lit up, his smirk widened, "Ah…much better, now…let the fun begin." 

His attacks instantly became more deadly, the wave like features on his blade pulsing more and more brightly as Ryosuke channeled more chakra into his attacks, intent on finishing the battle quickly. The Ne commander could do nothing but watch his subordinates get butchered to pieces within the insanely large range of his weapon. 

The Kanto _(A type of Pole Blade)_ in his hand……the superb use of water elemental jutsu……that aqua hair……of course! How could he have forgotten! 

_Kiri no __Shinobi__ Gatana Nana Ninshuu no tensai shounen……_

_Aranami no shujin……_

_Ukita Ryosuke……Kiri no Seiten Hayase……_

_(Protégé of the seven swordsmen of the mist…Wielder of the "Raging Waves", Ukita Ryosuke……Heaven's Torrents of the Mist!) _

_**With Jiraiya……**_

The battle had dragged on longer than he expected, but his suspicions were once again confirmed. It was indeed another being under the effects of Shoten no jutsu, giving them around thirty percent of Itachi and Kisame's power. 

He had defeated them after a ferocious battle and had rescued _her_ from the jail.

Even now, the poor child kept shaking under the blankets, with Jiraiya gently patting her to sleep. 

What horrors she must have endured to give her such nightmares! 

"It's okay kid, you'll be alright." He hated to see the occasional twitches she showed when Jiraiya tried to reassure her that there was nothing to be feared. She used to be such a happy-go-lucky girl……

Taking a deep sigh, he looked out of the window, thoughts racing past his mind. 

_So she was not in this base…then where is she? Where could they possibly have hidden her?_

_I need to contact Naruto as soon as possible. This is getting ridiculous. What could they possibly be planning? Are they trying to destroy the world? _

_Tsunade……where are you? _

_**Finally finished it! Whew! Right on! Now, many might think the way I portray Uchiha to be too weak, but I did explain it before, and later on, the entire plot would continue revealing itself, so no worries. **_

_**The torture bit, hmm, needs work, I know, but you get what I'm trying to put across. It seems unusual, I know, but bear with me, it'll be explained later on. **_

_**Well then, please comment and review! I want to know what you guys think about it! XD**_


	4. Author Note

**_A/N: Ok peepz, listen up. This is obviously not a story update, unfortunately. _**

**_After much decision, I've decided to put this fic on hiatus, because I just do not have the time needed to give my all in this fic and clearly, this is one of the stories that requires full attention so as to make sure you guys get the correct amount of entertainment out of it._**

**_And as this goes on, the school-based work, my own self-study, diploma grade piano, multiple exams and finally housework all add up, making my already tiny recreational time absolutely dismal! DDDDX _**

**_To be honest, I'm sick and tired of it, so I've decided my life needs a WHOLE NEW planning, and as such, this fic has just got to stop. Writing is my hobby, and something I enjoy, and I don't want to treat it as a burden, that would completely erase the point of posting fanfiction, hence, this fic will be put on hiatus until I have caught my breath OR I've finished my end-of-year external Cambridge exams... For those who've done it, you must of course, know that A level sucks BIG TIME. Not as bad compared to Uni but meh..._**

**_I WILL, i repeat, I WILL take up this fic once the other two are finished, though of course, that will take quite a while. I apologize again to Krisk, whom this fic is dedicated to, and to all those readers that have bothered to spend time on this fic. _**

**_And do not worry, "I Will Believe" and "I Live On" will NOT be discontinued and will proceed on as planned, only a bit faster perhaps. _**

**_That's all I suppose, any other questions, just PM me and I'll answer it. _**

**_Once again, I apologize and hope you guys understand._**

Wilson out.


End file.
